long untitled fic
by K-Sama
Summary: Z/me moslt but depending turns Z/A in the end... bad language,kissing,geneal pissed off ness from Ame-chan.


ATTACK OF THE BORED AND TIRED WRITTER!!  
By: K-sama (who else?)  
  
"Lina and the gang followed me to school" the author wrote on her paper for a self insersion fic she HAS to write   
  
Zel: poor baby HAS to write a self insersion fic.  
Lina: knock it off Zel .K-sama didn't get alot of sleep and may pair us together or worse....me and Xelloss *discusted face*  
Xelloss: and what is so bad about me?? *hurt face*  
Zel: hmmmmm do you want it alphbeticaly or just in random chaos?  
  
K-sama: stop it you two I have a fic to write and i don't need you two bickering like and old married couple....that goes for you too Lina-chan. Anyway.......  
  
the author continues to write " she was having a blast untill someone made Lina mad and called her "girl with her chest on backwards" i know it sounds LAME but that pissed Lina off and she hit him with one of her Fireballs"   
  
Lina: did someone ACTUALLY call you "girl with her chest on backwards?"   
K-sama: *blush* well...yeah...  
Lina: why that self-ubsorbed,heartless,BAKA...why i otta....*fumes with steam comming out of her ears* WHERE IS HE..I'LL KILL HIM SO FAST.......  
K-sama: now Lina-chan,its ok....chill.....i already kicked him in the nuts for it....  
Lina: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, he deserved it  
K-sama: Anyway on with the fic  
  
"Lina,now calming down went back to Gourry and the gang and continued eating lunch...Lina next to Gourry Me next to Zel chatting about stuff..."  
  
Lina: Stuff??? what stuff.....  
K-sama: *blush* well....ya know....stuff....  
Lina: HA HA K-sama and Zelgadiss sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G   
K-sama: *blush* STOP IT LINA!!! *fireball*  
  
Author continues " like if Zel liked anyone in the group but Zel wouldn't say....he just said that he liked someone close to him and left it at that"  
  
Zel: *blush* did you HAVE to put THAT coversation in there?  
K-sama: *blush* i think i know who you liked....or like...  
Lina: Zel and K-sama sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.......  
Zel&K-sama: STOP LINA!!! *blush*  
  
  
Anyway: "Zel thought that if he could actually say that he liked K-sama then that would help him find his cure, and maybe if she liked him as well...then they could get married and have kids and.....Zel made his thoughts leave, she could never like a monster like him...little did Zel know that K-sama could read thoughts and had known his crush and all his thoughts on her and had been Blushing the whole time...  
  
Gourry: awww how cute....  
Amelia: but Zel's Mine you can't have him....  
K-sama:*pissed at what amelia said* i can have whoever i want Ame-kun   
Lina: wow i never thought i'd see the day where two women fought over Zelly-san  
K-sama: STAY OUT OF THIS LINA!!!! *death glare at Amelia much to the pleasure of the Zel lovers * *the temp drops and now its sudenly cold in the room*   
Zel: *blush* Girls Please stop....  
K-sama: ok but i'm only doing this for you Zel-chan *teleports to Zel and rests her head on his sholder**much wishes that they were in my place from the Zel squad*   
Zel: *blush with thoughts that time could freeze and he could stay like this forever*  
K-sama: *reads his thoughts and wishes the same* but now back to the story  
  
Somewhere L-sama is hapy that her second chaos child has found her loving B/F but is disappointed that Lina has not relised that she loves Gourry.  
  
Lina: so I guess i'll figure it out and the end of the fic eh? so common   
K-sama: Hmmmm maybe not....maybe you never WILL relise you like Gourry....eh Lina-chan?  
Lina: are you saying that I like Gourry??  
K-sama: *mimics Xelloss* Sore Wa Himistu Desu ^_^ right Xelloss-kun?  
Xelloss: yes K-sama, i never you liked ME K-sama  
K-sama: *blush* stop feeding off me Namagomi....or i'll pair you up with.......Amelia *evil crackle* the fun loving,justice freek, AND the only one who can hurt your mazoku self......  
Xelloss: did i mention how lovley your blond hair is today K-sama?  
Everyone but K-sama: *cough cough* Suck Up! *cough cough*  
  
  
back at the school its 8th hour...final hour of the day and *look of horror* math class *discusted face* but it went surprizingly fast for K-sama, after school let out everyone got on the bus to go home but something wouldn't let me and Zel on....it was like the but wanted us to stay off...then after a few pulles and tugs we Finally got on the bus to go home, the gang was staying with me and my parents till someone got them back to the Anime world.  
  
  
Lina: you mean were on EARTH? i thought that you had come to OUR universe...not the other way around...  
K-sama: well not entirly MY Earth..you can use magic so that means i'm neither on earth or in the Anime universe....neat eh? my little alternate universe on Earth....my little cyberspace pocket if ya could call it that...  
Gourry: *confused*  
Lina&K-sama: *bonk Gourry on the head*   
K-sama: hey that was kinda fun can i do that again?  
Lina: sure then you can get us into the Anime world and leave you there and start the fic over again and.....  
  
  
K-sama desided to Exit her little world and take her friends with her and take them back to the Anime world so they could do cooler things   
  
Lina: like what?  
K-sama: i dunno just something cooler than math homework *discuted face*  
Lina: oh...hey K-sama do you have any food on you?  
K-sama: *stuff the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and shakes her head "no"** looks like a chipmunk with her cheeks full of food*  
  
after exiting the cyberspace pocket the gang find themself in a hotel that looks very much like K-sama's cyberspace pocket.  
K-sama meets a woman there that Lina runs away from.the woman looks like a waitress she has purple hair that cover her eyes.  
  
Luna: is that suposed to be ME?maybe i should get my bangs cut so that people can see my amythest eyes....  
Lina: and what be even MORE scare of you?  
K-sama: now you two....behave yourself...i have a fic to write and i have no time for your family squabbles...  
  
K-sama sits at a table at the hotel and asks Zel to help her with her Math Homework. Zel sits down and helps her and orders a cup of coffee." now this variable is equal to 100 and that times this vairable wich is equal to 60 is...." K-sama's eyes spin and her hang bangs on the table "IN ENGLISH!!!! please Zelly dear" Amelia gags at the thought of ANYONE calling HER Zelly "Zelly Dear" meanwhile Zel blushes at the term "Zelly dear" and puts his explinations in lamens terms ( so simple even Gourry could understand it)  
  
Gourry: Hey i'm not THAT dumb....  
K-sama: ok then...what is A* B+ D/ C if A= 10 B=12 C=100 and D= 120 and answer it WITHOUT a using ANY matmatical instument  
Gourry: eh?   
K-sama: exactly (for any of u who want to know the answer its 121.2)  
  
while Zel and K-sama calculated mathmatical equations (figured out math problems) Gourry and Lina ate like crazy (not abnormal for them)  
  
Lina: i do not eat THAT much....  
K-sama: *dosn't hear Lina cuz she has her Mp3's on full blast playing Limp Bizkit-My Generation * " untill you give a f*** about me and my generation"  
Lina: HEY K-SAMA!!!!! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!! this is sposed to be a G rated fic now its Pg-13  
K-sama: *still can't hear her and replays the song* " for all the ladies in the cave to get there grove on"   
  
K-sama give her Mp3 palyer to Zel and tells him he can turn to ANY song he likes and takes the double plug in and puts her headphones on and hands the spare to Zel and he chooses Darude-sandstorm (full version) and continues to help her with her homeowork...K-sama asks Luna to get her a glass of rootbeer and a plate of fried ocra and mashed potatoes...and hands her a silver peice and she leaves to take her order.  
  
  
Lina: a sliver piece for mashed potatoes and OCRA? what is ocra anyway?  
Chibbie K-sama: *looks cute* i think its a good veggie when mixed with mashed potatoes   
All the guys when they see Chibbie K-sama: KAWAII! *blush*  
K-sama: *Blush*  
  
then the Mp3 player's song turns to "strange disease" from Prozzak Zel's ears perk up and he listens to the words " K-sama? whats his strange disease?" K-sama replys "love" she blushes after saying that and starts to eat her food that had just arrived.then the Mp3player turns to "Mrs.Jackson" from Outkast K-sama starts singging along " you say its puupy love, we say its full grown" K-sama blushes for singging along and thinks that Zel may not like her voice.  
  
Zel: you have a good voice K-sama *blush*  
K-sama: oh Thankies, You play the guitar well Zel maybe you could teach me?  
Zel: sure. first lesson...keys......  
K-sama: *goes all starry eyed and chibbie*  
  
the song changes again to "the mummers dance" from Loreena McKennett. "K-sama want to dance to the song?" Zel asks, a blush creeping up his face "sure you start" Zel puts a hand on K-sama's waist making a tingle go down her spine  
  
Zel&K-sama: *blush*  
Lina:awwwww you too are reallly hitting it off....  
K-sama: *puts a sound berrier over everyone BUT Zel so she can only hear his comments till the end of the story*   
Xel: so you think you can put a sound berrier over Xelloss the trickster preist?  
K-sama : i'm one step below L-sama herself.i can put a stronger berrier over you and everyone. i rule Zelas-san and the rulers under shabby-san  
Zel:*thinks* i want to date a lord powerful enough to be one step under L-sama herself?  
K-sama :*reads his thoughts* i can be nice to people who respect me and make nice comments about me.  
  
they start to dance, K-sama had taken her hair down from its normal bun and let it fall down her back she looked younger yet still mature enough to dance with a guy that was 6 years older than her (hint: Zel's 19) Zel puts his hands on her waist and sends a shiver down K-sama's back, her long golden hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, she is very pretty.  
  
Zel: *blush* well at least Zel, i mean I think so.  
K-sama: Thankies Zel *kisses his cheek*  
Zel: *blush* *thinks i wish she's ACTUALLY kiss me*  
K-sama: *reads his thoughts* *blush* do you actually want me to kiss you Zel..oops..*thinks she's stupid for saying her thoughts outloud*  
Zel: *blush* well yeah...  
K-sama: ok *kisses him full on the lips,time freezes for a few seconds*  
Zel: *blush* wow you can KISS, can i kiss you again?  
K-sama: sure *blush*   
Zel: *gives K-sama a french kiss*  
Lina:*from in the sound berrier* lets let the two love birds kiss...  
Amelia: *fumes* HE'S SPOSED TO BE MINE*  
  
Zel: thats harsh K-sama!  
K-sama: he he *wink* just wait Zelly-dear  
Zel:*blush* would you please stop calling me Zelly-dear?  
K-sama: ok Zelly-dear! oops sorry Zelly!  
Zel: errrg...  
K-sama: *sweatdrop* do you want me to lift the sound barrier?  
Zel: only if you want to...  
K-sama: ok *lifts the sound barrier*  
  
Amelia walks over and cuts in and dance with Zel.K-sama takes her headphones off and puts them on Amelia so she can hear the music."they really do look better together than me and Zel." K-sama takes out her spare Mp3 player and listens to "you remind me" from nickelback. "i said i loved you and i sware i still do" ......"and i've been wrong,i've been down but your the bottom of every bottle"  
  
Amelia: WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!!  
K-sama: about time for what Ame-chan?  
Amelia: YOU HEARTLESS UNJUST PERSON,KEEPING ME AWAY FROM MY BELOVED ZELGADISS-SAN!!!!  
Zel: Amelia, its ok...chill  
K-sama: (i know zel was a bit ooc) its ok Ame.I wasn't trying to take away YOUR Zelgadiss-san *tired to teleport but can't*   
Lina: *wispers to K-sama* time of the month?  
K-sama: ERRRRRRRG...*gets really pissed**storms out of the inn*  
Lina: sheesh all i did was ask her if it was "that time of the month"  
K-sama: *outside, its raining* I HATE THIS, ITS NOT RIGHT! *sits on the crub and cries* i'm one step under L-sama herself and i still can't do magic durring "that time of the month"  
  
*Xelloss appears beside her*  
  
K-sama: *sniff* what do *sniff* you want Xelloss *sniff*  
Xelloss: *hands her a handkerchief (spelling)* oh nothing  
K-sama: *blows her nose* i just don't understand it...how can everyone be so happy...but me?  
Xelloss: welcome to my life  
K-sama: but you have Filia! Lina has Gourry, Amelia has Zelgadiss, and you have Filia!   
Xelloss: shes fun to Annoy, but nothing more, (oh i'm just killing the trads here *takes a knife and kill her plushy she made of herself* sheesh i hope you didn't think i'd kill myself!!!)  
  
  
Amelia come over after the dance and thanks K-sama for letting her dance with Zelgadiss."no problem Amelia, i think i'll go to bed now" with that the story ends. want more, just ask, i hope you think i'm good but if ya don't......go down under!!!(i meant australia*spelling*) 


End file.
